beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley Marshall (SaiyukiLover232)
This roleplay character belongs to SaiyukiLover232 (Averie) This version of Hayley Marshall is for my Fanfiction story, Always and Forever ' ' ' ' '''Hayley Kenner' (née Marshall), born Andréa Labonair, was first introduced in The Vampire Diaries as a Werewolf who became a protagonist and a Hybrid in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Originals_(TV_Series) The Originals]. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Hayley is the wife of Jackson Kenner, who she has been betrothed to since birth. She is also the godmother of Hope Mikaelson, the daughter of her best friend. She was born as Andréa Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother andfather were killed and Marcel Gerard was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was adopted by a human family but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She then travelled the country, met and began to work with Atticus Shane, who promised her a reunion with her late parents. She then met and helped Tyler Lockwood to break his sire bond to Klaus. However, he kept his real identity a secret from her. Hayley later came to Mystic Falls looking for Tyler and began to help him break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids in order to sacrifice them. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine Pierce. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful. Klaus saved her and she became his ally, informant, spy, and minion. In return, Klaus told Hayley that her birthmark belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. This led her to New Orleans in a search for her family; soon after, Katherine Pierce moved in with Hayley on the advice of Klaus. Hayley met Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, who said they would help her find her family if she lured Klaus back to New Orleans. The Deveraux sisters intended to use Katherine to gain the Mikaelsons' help against Marcel and to also complete The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece; Monique. This pulled Hayley into a conflict involving the supernatural community and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the Crescent Clan. She and Katherine Pierce quickly became best friends, considering one another sisters, when they lived together. She even moved into the Mikaelson Mansion with Katherine, where she also became close to the Original Family. Hayley formed a strong friendship with Rebekah, a love-hate relationship with Klaus, and began a kind of romance with Elijah. She, along with Katherine, were kidnapped by Tyler because of his theory that the blood of Klaus' unborn children could create hybrids. He tested his theory on Hayley and turned her into a hybrid. After Hope and Håkon were born and given away to Rebekah for protection, Hayley promised Katherine that she would help make New Orleans a safe place for the twins. She searched for a way to help bring Hope and Håkon back alongside Klaus, Katherine, and Elijah; by doing this, she managed to regain her family power over the werewolves. Hayley 'is a member of the 'Labonair Family, which once resided in The French Quarter of New Orleans and is considered an honorary member of the Petrova Family and the Mikaelson Family, via Katherine and her children. Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Immortal Category:Werewolf Category:Vampires Category:Hybrid Category:Mystic Falls Residents